TiK ToK
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2009 |mode = Classic |dg = |difficulty = (Xbox 360) Medium (Remake) |effort = Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 3 1 (Beta) |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Purple 2A: 2B: Fuchsia |pc = (Remake) |gc = (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos= 73 (JD2/''JDW2''/''JDGH'') 81 (Remake) |nowc = TikTok |audio = |dura= 3:24 |kcal= 23 }}"Tik Tok" (stylized as "TiK ToK") by is featured on , , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a young woman that has long blue hair, and pink diamonds around her left eye that resemble scratch marks, a blue sleeveless dress with multiple holes in the torso, a yellow t-shirt, yellow ripped leggings, pink socks with blue tassels, and blue heels. She also has gold bracelets and a blue wrist band. Remake In the remake, the dancer is in a slightly lighter hue. Her face is also less visible. tiktok coach 1@2x.png|Original Tiktok coach 1 big.png|Remake Background Just Dance 2 The background is full of colored lightning drawings and some graffiti. Colored lightning strikes from off-screen. The lightnings bring the dancer to the screen. The floor is the same as Fame and Only Girl (In The World). Remake The lamps are farther away from each other in the remake, and the lightnings in the corners are now in full opacity. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Lift your knee and throw your right fist up. Gold Move 2: Put your right hand on your mouth and your left hand on your hip. Gold Move 3: Put your right arm over your left hand and on the side of your face. This is the final move of the rountine. Tiktok jd2 gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Original) Tiktok jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Remake) Tiktok gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Tiktok jd2 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Original) Tiktok jdnow gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Remake) Tiktok gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Tiktok jd2 gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Original) Tiktok jdnow gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) Tiktok gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups TiK ToK ''is featured in the following Mashups: *Dynamite'' *''Want To Want Me'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' *''Tribal Dance'' *''Never Can Say Goodbye'' (Best of JD 2) *''Animals'' (Club) Captions TiK ToK appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Arm Pulse *Chicken Dance *Duck Dance *Glider Girl *Reaching Up *Sweet Stroke *Whip And Circle *Whip It Trivia *''Tik ToK'' is the first song by Kesha in the main series. *" " and "drunk" are censored. **This is the second song with any censorship in the series, the first being Bebe. ***However, in Bebe the censorship was already there from the song itself, which makes TiK ToK the first song to have censorship added by Ubisoft for the game. *'Gold Moves 2 and 3' were not originally intended to be Gold Moves, as shown in the gameplay of E3 2010, but they was added in the final version.https://youtu.be/satTIKayeqI **Additionally, the pictograms were slightly different. This was later changed. *In , this dancer demonstrates how to play the game with the photo "Follow the dancer on the screen like they re your reflection on a mirror"; however, the song does not appear in that game, but in . **This is also the case for Girlfriend. *On the square, the loading screen and "Place yourself next to the dancer" lobby, the diamonds near the dancer s eyes are not visible. *The dancer appears on both the PAL and NTSC covers for . *The coach was remade differently on the cover in than she is in the actual gameplay. *''TiK ToK'' has completely altered color scheme on the cover. This also happens with Hey Ya and Firework. *Along with Hot Stuff and U Can't Touch This, this song was temporarily removed from on March 26, 2015. However, it was later returned later that day. *When the release of the song was announced via social networks, the coach was accidentally used instead of the remade one. look here *The coach s hair is shorter on the menu icons of , Greatest Hits and Wii 2. *In , the lightning sound from the beginning is removed. In , and later in , it is re-added, along with some giggling at the end of the track. This giggling came from the original track. *In and Unlimited, the sound effect from s audible "1, 2, 3, 4" count in is still present at the start of the routine. **This count in is synchronized with the flashing triangle or spotlight at the end of the pictogram bar. *In the remake, sometimes the pictograms appear slightly out of sync with the song but the flashing triangle and spotlight, as well as the highlighting lyrics, are not. *In the files, a beta pictogram can be found. It looks very similar to a pictogram used in the previous versions of the routine. *The three pink stripes on the coach s right eye are mirrored on the avatar. *A red shadow of the dancer along with a red warning sign is used as a placeholder bubble while selecting a DLC from the store in . *This coach appears in the intro of every preview gameplay, along with the coach from Firework. *The coach s eye tattoo is a little bit glitchy, as it sometimes disappears. *The song is referenced in some scoring detection files for the Extreme Version of Animals.https://prnt.sc/fp4swi *In the Xbox 360 version of , the Gold Move aftershine does not appear if the player performs a Gold Move correctly. Gallery Game Files TikTok cover jd2.png|''TiK ToK'' Tiktok thumb@2x.png|'' '' ( /''Wii 2) Tiktok.jpg| '' (Remake) TikTok Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach tiktok cover@2x.jpg| cover Tiktok ava.png|Avatar Tiktok golden ava.png|Golden avatar Tiktok diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Tiktok jd2 pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Original) tiktok pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots jd2tiktok.png|''TiK ToK'' in the menu TikTok jd2 gameplay.png|Gameplay ( ) tiktok jd2 score.PNG|Score screen ( ) Tiktok jdwii2 menu.png|''TiK ToK'' in the menu tiktok jdwii coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen ( ) tiktok jdgh menu wii.png|''TiK ToK'' in the menu (Wii) tiktok jdgh menu xbox.png|''TiK ToK'' in the menu (Xbox 360) tiktok jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) tiktok jdgh coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Tiktok jd2016 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Tiktok jd2016 load.png|Loading screen ( ) Tiktok jd2016 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen ( ) Tiktok jd2016 score.png|Scoring screen ( ) Tiktok jd2017 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Tiktok jd2017 load.png|Loading screen ( ) Tiktok jd2017 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen ( ) Tiktok jd2017 score.png|Scoring screen ( ) TikTok jd2018 menu.PNG|''TiK ToK'' in the menu TikTok jd2018 load.PNG|Loading screen ( ) TikTok jd2018 coachmenu.PNG|Coach selection screen ( ) Tiktok jd2019 menu.png|''TiK ToK'' in the menu Tiktok jd2019 load.png|Loading screen ( ) Tiktok jd2019 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen ( ) Promotional Images tiktok promo coach 1.jpg|Coach extraction 1 Tiktok promo coach 2.png|Coach extraction 2 Beta Elements Tiktok beta pictos 1.png|Beta pictograms 1 and 2 ( ) Tiktok beta pictos 2.png|Beta pictograms 3 and 4 ( ) tiktok now beta picto.png|Beta pictogram ( ) Others Tiktok jdnow no gui 1.png|No-GUI screenshot 1 (remake) TikTok jdnow no gui 2.png|No-GUI screenshot 2 (remake) Tiktok different squares.png|Comparision between and advertisement squares tiktok background.jpg|Background tex1 256x256 029b2ab2b2a00dd8 14.png|The coach used as a placeholder bubble in the in game store on Jd3 intro easter egg.png|The coach as a silhouette in the intro of the preview gameplays Tiktok jdgh xbox360 gm error.gif|Gold Move effect glitch in the Xbox 360 of (the second part does not appear) Videos Official Music Video Ke$ha - TiK ToK Tik Tok (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers TiK ToK - Gameplay Teaser Gameplays TiK ToK - Just Dance 2 TiK ToK - Just Dance Greatest Hits TiK ToK - Just Dance Wii 2 TiK ToK - Just Dance Now TiK ToK - Just Dance 2016 TiK ToK - Just Dance 2017 TiK ToK - Just Dance 2018 Tik Tok - Just Dance 2019 Extractions TiK ToK - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) TiK ToK - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation it:TiK ToK pl:TiK ToK ru:TiK ToK es:TiK ToK de:TiK ToK Songs by Kesha Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Downgrade Category:Remade Songs